wound
by tsocococcaine
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so here: Hinata's curiosity gives him regrets later on. Just because it's becoming trending at class doesn't mean he has to try it.


Sorry in advance if you wouldn't like the story because i washed my hands with trash before i wrote this but thank you for reading!

[More notes below]

* * *

Cuts and blood filled Hinata's arms, specifically his wrists. It's not that many and not deep enough to stop his blood from circulating. Earlier that day, he bought a razor blade in the nearby store, He used the blade for cutting as it is its purpose. On skin tho.

Reason he did this is because...of curiosity. It was becoming a trend at his class lately. Girls have been showing with bandages on their arms like it was normal, When asked, they'll say they cut themselves. When asked further, they'll say it's because of 'nothing in particular' or 'none of your business'. Thinking about how it must've felt, Hinata decided to try it himself.

It felt...oddly satisfying. Like he should've done this for ages. It stung a little when the blade hit skin but became numb once the blood started leaking. The wound dried up pretty fast and there's droplets of blood staining his blanket. After straring in awe for awhile, Hinata finally stood up and cleaned his mess.

•••

Hinata showed up in his class with bandages on his arms like those of the girls who he asked. Some are surprised a bit, some are platonic. His seatmates asking what happened or something. As their classes proceeded, Hinata's bandages are completely forgotten.

Lunch came and Hinata bounced from his seat, bringing his lunch box with him to eat at their usual spot. Kageyama was already there, sipping his milk and a ball laying on his side. "You're late, dumbass."

"You're too early!"

The craze-duo ate their lunch and started practicing some receives. Only then did Kageyama realized that Hinata had bandages on his arms(because he was too busy indulging on his milk) because Hinata took off his gakuran and his inner uniform is short-sleeved. "What happened to your arms?"

"I cut myself." came the blunt reply as Hinata prepared for the ball. Being surprised a little bit, Kageyama became silent for a second before asking Hinata what he meant, only to receive the same answer. A tick formed on Kageyama's forehead.

Hinata explained the 'thing' going on at their class and his stupid idea of trying it himself(but is defensive about because he somehow enjoyed cutting?) and so on to their teammates when they came for practice.

•••*

"Hinata!" "Oomph–!" Hinata received the ball with his face as usual and bracing himself for another. The second for their practice game was finishing when Hinata suddenly stopped. The ball bouncing to the corner.

So the game paused. Everyone stared at Hinata with a curious or concerned face, especially Suga. As the third year observed or any other normal high schooler would, Hinata was so focused on the game so why suddenly stop? But that isn't what Kageyama sees. Hinata was hesitating when hitting his serves and seemed to have an irritated expression. Kageyama was about to ask-"It's itchy."

Halt.

Itchy, itchy, itchy, it's really itchy, itchy, "it's itchy! itchy, itchy, it hurts, hurts, it hurts, it HURTS!" Hinata continued to mumble while furiously scratching his bandages like crazy! To the point where its becoming undone. Everyone stared in bewilderment. Hinata shouted the second time and started to remove the white strips.

The bandages dropped to the floor showing Hinata's cuts. His skin was reddening from all the scratching and soon the wound reopened "Hinata!" Daichi's voice, Hinata concluded as the team panicked on what to do. Blood was streaming off Hinata's arms now. He continued to scratch.

Ugh! it's so itchy! what's happening!? I can't stop scratching–Oh my god, is that blood? but its still itchy―Wait-no-Kageyama―Stop!

Hinata! What are you doing!?

Hinata stopped as Kageyama held his arms. Blood continued streaming off Hinata's arms and his fingernails are stained with red. Hinata's panting like a wild beast in heat and his hair is getting messier and messier! Like he's to snap―Aaaugh!

"Kageyama!" Everyone shouted as Kageyama and Hinata both dropped to the floor. Hinata is helding his arms up and staring at it-

Worms. Worms are, are coming out of my skin. Oh god–Worms! There wriggling all over me! The blood has stopped leaking instead parasites took its place. Worms wriggling all over with some thick black fluid covering it coming from Hinata's skin-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa–what am I gonna do. I can't move, can't move, can't hear anything, what's happening–Worms.

. .wormswormswormswormswormsworms―――

•••

' _riiiiiiiing~!_ '

"3:30 a.m." Hinata breathed through gritted teeth, his hair sticking to his forehead because he showered with sweat. He looked at his arms to see his dried up wounds and it seemed to grow bigger, threatening to spawn out worms–

Hinata closed his eyes shut and threw the razor in the trash can.

good end.

* * *

So. I'm very sorry and very thankful that you read this story. I know it's not that pleasing but you read it anyways. I wrote this at school and rewrote this here and it's actually based on my experience because this happened to me and my mom gave a large bag of lectures. This is only my second time writing a story so please leave some reviews and criticize me if I had mistakes and feel free to give me tips as well to improve my writing.

Again, thank you all very much for reading!


End file.
